


Next Time Leave It To Me

by imightbejehan



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sickfic, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightbejehan/pseuds/imightbejehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well as far as first dates go, this was up there in the Top Ten Worst..</p>
<p>But they don't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time Leave It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I asked for drabble ideas and a response I got was someone gets food poisoning, the other worries and fluff ensues. I cannot write fluff obviously, but I tried! 
> 
> If you have an idea or just wanna say hello stop by here: http://imightbejehan.tumblr.com/

“Oh. I think I’m going to throw up.”

            They had been lying on the couch, trying to pull a Doctor Who marathon of every episode before the new one came out, but with that announcement Enjolras leapt away from Grantaire with surprising speed, considering how tired he was.

            “Calm down Apollo, I can make it to the bathroom,” R mumbles, sounding less angry than he meant to. He stands up, but wobbles and has to plop back down. “Um, okay maybe not.”

            “Are you okay?” Enjolras rushes back to his side now. He knew Grantaire hadn’t drunk excessively since they had been together all day, so he didn’t give him any chance to reply before he was rushing to get the phone and dialing Joly’s number.

            “What happened?” Though Joly’s voice was groggy and rough, he was alert enough to know something was happening. Or it could be the fact that Enjolras rarely ever calls at 3 am.

            “R’s really sick. I don’t know what’s wrong.” If Enjolras’ voice hitches up at the end of his sentence you could blame it on lack of sleep.

            “What are his symptoms?”

“He feels like he’s going to vomit and he’s too dizzy to stand up.”

Grantaire scoffs quietly, but is shushed with a glare from the blond.

“What has he eaten today? I assume you have been with him the better part of the day.”

Enjolras blushes and looks at Grantaire. He had managed to curl up in a ball in the few minutes Enjolras had left him on his own.

“Well I made spaghetti and a cake,” He said, still looking at Grantaire. The corner of the man’s mouth twitches upwards slightly. Enjolras feels his light blush starting to heat his whole face, and sends a silent thanks to the heavens that Courfeyrac isn’t there.

“I believe he has food poisoning.” Joly whispers it like he’s afraid that his fearless leader is going to jump through the phone and strangle him for questioning his cooking skills, but Enjolras just says a curt thank you and ends the call.

“How are you feeling now?” He asks, crouching in front of Grantaire. He cracks open one bright blue eye, and the corners crinkle from his smile.

“It’s been five minutes. I still feel like shit. Not everyone has the inhuman healing powers you do.”

Though Grantaire being well enough to joke is a good thing Enjolras still worried his lip.

“I think I might have poisoned you.” And oh shit that came out wrong, is all Enjolras can think because Grantaire is now looking at him with his face fully uncovered and really wide eyes. But then, he smiles, and coughs but the smile stays on.

“Well jeez Apollo, you didn’t have to go through asking me out on a fake date and poisoning me just to get me out of your club.”

“What! No this isn’t fake I-“ Enjolras stops mid-rant at the look in Grantaire’s eyes because of course he would make a joke like that right now. He smacks the other boy’s arm. “You shit!”

Grantaire let’s himself actually laugh now, and Enjolras soaks it in because he can never get used to that sound, but then Grantaire is looking frightened and his hand is on his mouth. They just barely make it to the toilet on time. Grantaire’s body shakes. When he pulls back to rest his head on Enjolras’ chest there are tears in his eyes.

Enjolras holds him there for a while. He tells himself it’s to make sure that R doesn’t throw up all over his couch, but he knows it’s because he likes being this close to his cynic. Is Grantaire even his? He surely won’t be now.

To keep the thoughts from tearing apart his mind Enjolras buries his face in Grantaire’s curls until there’s a soft whimper.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Enjolras immediately pulls away and swings himself so he is facing Grantaire.

“I-I think I’m okay to, uh, go into the living room again,” R stutters, glancing up at the ceiling then back at Enjolras’ eyes. Enjolras quickly helps him up, only just then realizing that by making sure he was face to face with Grantaire he had placed himself on his lap.

They settle in on the couch again, sitting so they are just not touching. The original plan for the date had been to spend the whole night geeking out about Doctor Who, but now Enjolras is debating bringing Grantaire home. When he opens his mouth to voice this, Grantaire beats him.

“I’m really glad we did this.” He’s doing that thing Enjolras had noticed he did when he gets nervous: he looks like he’s staring straight ahead but he is really gaging Enjolras’ reaction through his peripherals. And Enjolras’ reaction was embarrassing.

“But-but I gave you food poisoning! This has got to be the worst date in the history of first dates. There is no way you can like me after this.” To anyone else the blushing boy would have sounded angry, but he was stunned.

“Are you kidding me? _You_ went on a date with me. _You_ actually asked me. I’m floating on cloud nine right now, Enj.”

There was no moment that Enjolras had ever wanted to kiss someone as badly as he did now. But due to vomiting, he just pulls Grantaire in close and rests their foreheads together.

Grantaire closes his eyes and nuzzles him with his nose, causing Enjolras’ heart to explode.

They watch the news after that, too tired to start a new episode but too awake to sleep. Grantaire ends up with his head in Enjolras’ lap, while the latter runs his fingers through his hair. He still has bouts of sickness where he will clutch his stomach, but Enjolras will whisper soothing things into his ear.

The sun is starting to rise when Grantaire speaks again.

“Next time I get to poison you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback! Thanks lovelies:)


End file.
